


Pull Me Outta the Crowd, You Were Telling the Truth

by cat_induced_fever_dream



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Help this is my first fic, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Spies & Secret Agents, i don’t know what i’m doing, is this kinda just tropes rolled into one?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_induced_fever_dream/pseuds/cat_induced_fever_dream
Summary: Beca had been MIA for years, cancelling her number, disappearing from social media, and leaving the Bellas without saying goodbye. Emily Junk was now doing what she loved as an award winning singer-songwriter. But when she is involved in an attack, and Beca suddenly reappears in her life with seemingly no explanation, maybe Emily didn’t know her as well as she thought she did.(This weird Spy AU thing where Agent Beca Mitchell is assigned to protect famous musician Emily Junk and longtime friend, and their crushes resurface.)
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I’m doing since this is my first fic, but feel free to give me comments and ideas. Also I don’t really have anything set in stone, so I might change a lot of this since I’m not really happy with how this turned out. :)

Emily thought she and the Bellas knew Beca Mitchell pretty well. Sure, it had taken time for her to open up, but their sarcastic little music machine had trusted them enough to share her rocky relationship with her parents, her fears and ambitions. Emily knew her coffee order off by heart, and that no one, and I repeat no one, should ever touch her headphones. Regardless, Beca Mitchell was still full of surprises, especially when you least expected it. Not by jumping out behind the door, or pranking you at the most inconvenient times, (seriously though, car trouble was a terrible time,) but with her seemingly random knowledge and skill. Like that time Amy accidentally knocked over their very extravagant baby reveal cake for Stacie, and she whipped up an even better one up right before she returned. Or that time some guys were catcalling Emily, and before she even turned around, Beca had them pinned to the ground, whispering things into their ears that had them scurrying away. And who could forget that time when Chloe interrupted the Bellas’ movie night complaining about some old Russian Literature writer, and the bored brunette gave her a 10 minute crash course on him, and then returned to her laptop as if nothing happened.

After graduating, they all went their seperate ways. Beca signed with Khalid, Amy flew off to who knows where, Chloe finally became a vet, and Emily continued the New Bellas, along with her songwriting career on the side.

They all made the effort to keep in touch, with the constant group chat spam and regular Skype calls. And even when Beca started to become more distant, with just the occasional snarky text, Emily kept in touch with her for the longest, constantly discussing music ideas and just general life stuff. Then all of a sudden, Beca was gone. Phone number deactivated, radio silence on social media, even Khalid’s people couldn’t track down their talented producer. The only reason Emily knew she didn’t hallucinate this whole experience was that she still had her groundbreaking hit, Flashlight. This song which boosted her career, and grew her admiration for the shorter girl into a full blown crush. Of course she had to fall for the pretty, talented girl who probably didn’t think of her as anymore than a fellow Bella.

But that was years ago, and Emily had moved on. She would always be thankful for her time with Beca, but now, she was an award winning singer-songwriter. A singer-songwriter bored out of her mind as her team had a celebratory dinner around her in some fancy restaurant.  
“- heard the soup here is to die for, and the dinner set is amazing!”  
Emily just nodded along dazedly.

So nothing was more surprising than when a pair of familiar blue eyes locked onto hers, and spilt said soup onto her dress. And nothing was more surprising than the words that came out of her mouth.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! I totally ruined your dress! Oh that was all my fault, what can I do to make it up to you?”

Whilst Emily’s eyes widened in shock, her team immediately sprung into action, calling for the manager and insulting the waitress. And amongst the commotion they had now caused, the missing-in-action producer whispered into her ear, “I reckon you need a bathroom break.”

Spluttering, confused, and quite frankly a little annoyed, Emily grabbed Beca’s arm before she could slip away.

“Wha- I- You can’t tell me- I don’t need to go to the bathroom!”

“I think you should though.” The unusual calm with which Beca replied only served to irritate the younger Bella further.

“You left us, left no message. And now you’re just gonna spill soup on me and tell me I need to go to the bathroom?”

“Look Legacy,” Beca said with a sigh, “can we not do this right now? You need to-“

Beca’s eyes narrowed, and with no warning, she shoved Emily under the table, as something whizzed past where her head was mere moments ago, lodging itself into the wall behind them. The restaurant was silent for a moment, then all hell broke loose. Screaming patrons, and panicked waitstaff. Plates were dropped and tables overturned in the scramble to the door.

“Theo, where the fuck are you? They fired shots dude, we gotta get out.”, swore Beca whilst furiously tapping her phone. 

Emily might have been confused before, but now, she regretted not going along with what she had been told. Yes, THE Beca Mitchell was there in the flesh with her, crowded under the table. But the Beca Mitchell was also going to die here, with her, under this table. She felt herself drowning in her panic, spiralling out of control, this mantra taunting her, haunting her. But then pulling her out, a pair of calloused hands gripped her own. 

For the second time that night, Beca locked eyes with Emily, and this time, Emily could see the concern and sadness in them, and she knew Beca never meant to leave them all behind.

“Em,” she said softly. “I’ll get us outta here, but you gotta trust me, okay?”

With a shaky breath, Emily replied, “I trust you.”


	2. There’s More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who left kudos on this disaster! It means a lot to me. Anyway, I added a tiny bit to the previous chapter, so if you wanna go back and read that. (Or not.) This chapter is even worse, so again, it is very likely I will change things up. Still, I wanted to get the main content and ideas out, so here you go. :)

Only now did Emily notice how Beca was dressed. She had the waitstaff uniform, but her signature leather jacket was still worn over the top. A pair of sturdy boots, comfortable pants, and her hair tied back out of the way, exposing her neck. She seemed engrossed scrolling through her iPod..? Who still used those? Roughly sticking a pair of earbuds in, she brushed her loose curls behind her ears.

_Shit, she was still hot. ___

____

____

A low voice dragged her back to the reality of her situation.

“Stay right here, keep low, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

And Beca was gone again, just like all the other times. Following the advice she was given this time, Emily crawled from table to table, inching her way towards the door. Then a hand snaked around her torso, and another covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

“Shh shh,” a man muttered in her ear, as she struggled furiously against her captor. “Shit Becs was right when she said you were a fucking giraffe. You gotta stop moving or we’re gonna get caught.”

The hands spun her around so she was now facing the source of the voice... Jesse..?

“I know you have a lot of questions, and knowing Beca, she probably didn’t answer them. But we’re a little pressed for time. Follow me.”

Instead of continuing towards the door, Jesse led them towards the kitchen, when several bullets flew over their heads.

“Run,” hissed Jesse, pointing towards the steel kitchen doors.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Standing up and bolting towards her escape route, she glimpsed a whirl of brown hair and leather wrapped around the neck of a stumbling man with a gun in his hand. Shots rang out from behind her, and the man dropped to the ground. Beca flashed a smirk at the person who fired, (probably Jesse), and she was off again, diving at another man, placing a well-timed kick between his legs.

_Since when was Beca so athletic? _Emily thought as she pushed through the steel doors. To be greeted by yet another person she recognised. Theo.__

____

____

“Hey Emily. Wait it’s cool if I call you that, right? Anyway, just through here.” he instructed, indicating to a gaping hole in the kitchen wall which she was pretty sure wasn’t there before. Parked in front of this blatant property damage, a sleek sports car. Theo ran ahead, chivalrously opening the door for her, and making sure she was in, before sliding into the front seat and flooring the pedal.


	3. You’re A..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how to write fight scenes, or any scene for that matter. But here’s some more if you’ve decided to stick around. Feel free to suggest stuff in the comments. :)

Beca couldn’t help but smile to herself as she took down man after man. Maybe these weren’t the best circumstances, but seeing Emily again, talking to her, brought back a wave of nostalgia. The chaos and freedom and pure happiness. Partying with the Bellas and being hungover for class the following day. Being dragged into the endless bonding and movie nights. Fat Amy being Fat Amy. But also staying up with Emily discussing their serial killer theories. Bickering over who got the last box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Making music with one of the most talented girls she knew. Sure, protecting her from afar had its benefits. She could watch as she effortlessly handled rude reporters, and her confidence when talking to sleazy looking guys. She could see her adorable smile when a fan came up to her, and the way the sun framed her hair when she was relaxing at her favourite coffee shop. But it wasn’t the same.

Beca’s Flashlight remix started playing from her iPod, and the smile broke into a grin. A kickass song to kick ass too. Spotting a man in her periphery aiming at Emily, she leapt at his arm, twisting it away from them. The bullets pinged the clock above their heads. Manoeuvring behind him, she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him backwards. But she had to admit that this guy was good. He swung his arm back, making contact with her side. Feeling something warm pooling there, her grip loosened, and that was his chance. He grabbed her legs, about to throw her off, when he went slack and dropped to the ground. Eyes scanning the room, she found Jesse, flashing him a grateful smirk.

The rest of the goons were pale in comparison to the one she just took down, so she made quick work of them. Jogging through the war zone they had created, she groaned internally. The boss would not be happy paying for all this. Adrenaline wearing off, she pushed through the entrance door, causing a jolt of pain to shoot up her side.  _ Fuck she had forgot about that. _

The sports car she had come to recognise slid to a skidding halt in front of her. Yanking open the door, she collapsed into the backseat, pulling out her earbuds.

“I owe you one Jesse.”

The man leaned over from the front with a boyish grin on his face. 

“You sure do.”

“Took you long enough Theo. Way to get our asses almost killed in there.”

“Beca, you know intel said there would be fewer of them.”

“Whatever. Jesse pass me the kit.”

Groaning, Beca sprawled herself out across the backseat. But instead of the familiar leather, her head landed on something warm. Emily. 

_ Shit she forgot about her too. _

“Uhh hi Em,” said Beca, slowly removing her head from Emily’s lap. “Long time no see?”

Beca cringed internally. Emily just stared in shock, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“As much as this touching reunion is bringing tears to my eyes, do you want the kit or not?” said Jesse.

Rolling her eyes at him, Beca snatched the kit from his hands. Pulling up her sticky t-shirt, she grimaced. Thankfully the gash wasn’t too deep, but she had lost a significant amount of blood.

Noticing Emily still staring at her and her wound, she attempted to make a joke.

“Like whatcha see Legacy?”

Judging by her reaction, that probably wasn’t the best idea.

“You’re bleeding,” stated Emily angrily.

“Wow I didn’t notice,” replied Beca, resorting to her sarcasm. 

The silence on the other end caused her to mentally facepalm. That was terrible timing. Distracted, she winced again as her fingers clawed at the cut.

Then soft fingers brushed her own. Emily grabbed another cloth and with careful strokes began to clean around the injured area. Beca shivered at the touch. They continued this way for several minutes, in silence, cleaning, applying antibiotics and gauze.

When they finished, the sat together awkwardly, until Emily finally broke the silence.

“So you weren’t kidding that movie night when we were watching James Bond.”

Beca looked up. “Hm?”

“You said you were a way better spy than him.”

“You told the Bellas you were a spy?” interrupted Jesse.

“Shut up dude. Plus they didn’t think I was serious anyway.” muttered Beca.

“And you weren’t kidding when you told that drunk guy who was following me at the bar you knew 536 ways to break his legs.”

Beca didn’t respond.

“And that’s why you knew all those random things, like Chloe’s Lit content, and how to make a cake.”

“And all the sneaking around and coming back at 2am in the morning wasn’t just internship stuff.”

“And that’s why even though we never saw you work out, you literally picked up Stacie and ran to the hospital when she was going into labour.”

“And I’m guessing that’s why you’re here right now.”

“Well I wasn’t about to let some incompetent little shit do this job.” Beca finally joked.

“Hey!” cried Jesse indignantly.

Emily’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?”

“We had reasons to believe you may be in danger. So I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

“Oh my fucking stars,” whispered Emily, leaning back in her seat.

“Whoa language Legacy.”

“You’ve been gone for years, but it turns out you’ve been stalking me for who knows how many months, and I literally just got attacked by some scary guys with actual real life guns, that shot real bullets and I totally almost died. And my PR team is gonna be so mad and I ruined my dress and-“

“Slow down, you’re rambling,” said Beca, rotating to face Emily fully.

Emily, with those big expressive doe eyes that Beca found comfort in. Emily, who was scared out of her mind at what had just happened, and Beca couldn’t blame her.

“We’re at your house Emily. You’ll be safe tonight, those guys won’t strike twice in the same day.” said Theo, pulling up in front of the modest building. “Get some sleep.”

Beca glared at him. How was she supposed to sleep after that?

“C’mon, I’ll walk you up Em.”

Sliding out of the car, the pair of them trudged silently up to the door, Emily fiddling nervously with her fingers. Her hands fumbled with the key, and tentatively pushed open the door. Stepping into her furnished house, she turned around hesitantly.

“Can you stay?”

Beca had never seen the taller girl look so small. 

“Yeah.”

They both changed into clothes more appropriate for sleeping, Beca borrowing the smallest top Emily owned, which still hung loosely around her knees. Emily climbed into her bed and looked expectantly at Beca. Sighing, Beca obliged, climbing in after her. As Emily snuggled into the crook of her neck, she couldn’t help to be taken back to a somewhat simpler time. When the two of them had watched sitcoms at Emily’s insistence, and fell asleep in Emily’s bed. When she always dropped gummy bears accidentally, and Emily would ban her from the bed for 10 minutes before finally giving in and letting her back. When she shared her mixes, and the girl would be so excited and crush her with a hug. When she was the most comfortable, it was with Emily.

“Beca?” Emily mumbled against her neck.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Beca just pulled her tighter, and swore she would never let anyone lay a finger on this precious human being as long as she lived.


	4. Was It a Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m back again, and wow this really is getting worse as we go. But I might have time to put out another chapter today as well. I did also do some minor edits to the previous chapter. Hope you stick around. :)

Emily woke the next morning to the lack of warmth beside her. She grunted in frustration. Rubbing her eyes, she turned to confirm that Beca had indeed left again. No notice, just like every other time.

She wanted to scream, broadcast it on every TV channel and radio station. How can you just leave again? But she couldn’t, so she resorted to a muffled noise into her pillow. Grabbing her phone off the night stand, everything else that happened last night came rushing back. She had been attacked. That was the only reason Beca was there.

Scrolling through the frantic messages of the Bella group chat, she exhaled slowly. If they knew, that means the whole world knew. The office was gonna be a shitstorm today. Finally reaching the bottom of the chat, she texted them back.

Emily: I’m fine guys, I’m okay.

Fat Amy: Hey looks like the Legacy is back from the dead.

Stacie: Oh thank god your cute butt is alive. I’m pretty sure Aubrey was about to fly down and find who did this herself.

Chloe: EMILYYYY. You seriously had us all panicking! What happened? Did you get injured? Did those guys do anything?

Cynthia-Rose: Whoa Chloe give her some time to breathe.

Aubrey: Well I’m glad you’re safe. If you need anything, just call us.

Emily: Thanks guys. You’re all the best. <3

Then as an afterthought, she added:

Emily: I saw Beca.

The chat went completely silent for several minutes.

Aubrey: Are you sure Em? Last night was pretty crazy...

Fat Amy: Shawshank is alive too? Who else is coming? Tupac?

Chloe: Maybe take the day off or something. Have some time to yourself.

Emily shut off her phone. Only then did she see the hastily scrawled note next to her.

“I know you’re going to be mad, but it’s better this way. Trust me.”

\- - -

Stepping into the office in the late afternoon was like entering a tornado. People were bustling around, instructions being yelled, updates rolling in from every direction.

Coffee in hand, Emily walked into the conference room, bracing herself for what was about to go down.

“Where have you been? Do you have any idea the trouble you’ve caused?”

She sat down wordlessly in her chair, slowly sipping at her drink.

“You have completely ruined...”

Emily let the yelling wash over her, her mind already drifting away. Where was Beca now? She knew she was close, or how else would she have gotten there last night so quickly? 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Emily stood up abruptly, her frustration from this morning turning into anger.

“Well you guys clearly have more important things to do then check up on my wellbeing.”

And with that, she left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

Grabbing her second coffee for the day, she slid into her usual booth at her usual cafe and stuck her earphones in. Absentmindedly humming along to her music, she watched the street magician outside the window. Emily knew her life would continue, and this event wouldn’t change anything. She needed to forget. But how could she? Running her hand through her hair, she slumped in her seat.


	5. You’ve Changed Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn out I lied about another chapter that day. :P But it’s been a pretty busy week. I might actually post 2 (short) chapters today though, so I hope you’re still around. :)

And she was right. The world kept spinning, and she kept going. This whole ordeal, though acknowledged, was essentially brushed under the carpet, and Emily kept making music.

But she couldn’t help but notice that this had changed her. Her fans did too. 

“Look at her interviews, she’s quieter than usual.”

“Love your new sound Emily!”

Regardless, this new sound brought her a Grammy nomination several months later, which Emily was ecstatic about. Yet something was still holding her back.

-

The Grammy Awards ceremony was more than she could have every imagined. She was surrounded by the most talented artists she knew, stylish outfits and drinks; what more could you want? She managed to get through without being asked any personal questions about what had transpired before, but one of her interviewers did ask a rather strange one.

“Hi Emily! Everyone’s been digging your new style! The beats are crazy, and the lyrics are touching. People want to know if something special inspired this new material? Or maybe a special someone?” prompted the interviewer.

“Haha yeah, I guess I’ve been feeling a little different lately. Although I don’t know about a special someone.” she replied.

The show went off without a hitch, and although she didn’t win, the opportunity to be there left her riding a high all the way back. With the excitement flowing through her veins, she knew sleep wasn’t an option, so she headed to the local club. As the bartender slid over her drink, Emily thought about the question she had been asked that night. She knew, as much as she tried to deny it, that seeing Beca had unlocked the floodgates she had kept barred for years. Her beats, her harmonies, the memories she had with her, they all flowed out of her brain and into her music the moment those gates opened. She couldn’t go a day without wondering how Beca would respond to her shit colleague, and imagining her there next to her, helping make her music amazing. Before she knew what she was doing, she had downed several shots, and was in amongst the crushing throng of bodies, swaying, but her mind trying to forget.

-

When Emily stumbled out of the building, the sky was already turning a light pink. Seeing the the swaying footpath, she followed it, bumping into a body with a small ‘oof’. Turning around, a leering grin appeared on the face of the man she had bumped into.

“Hey there beautiful,” he rasped, hands tightening around her wrist, “why don’t we get you home?”

In a distant part of Emily’s mind, alarm bells starting going off, but she let herself be led to the car.


	6. Life Changing Revelations and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s a few minutes later, and I’m back with another chapter. Leave me a comment (if you want). :)

Beca yawned tiredly from her seat. She had been watching Emily for hours now, downing shots and letting herself loose. Absentmindedly, she scratched at her blonde hair under her cap. It was nice, finally seeing the younger girl not caught up in impressing the senior Bellas. But still, she wished she would just go home already. Allowing herself to close her eyes for a moment, she zoned out in amongst the pumping music and drunken slurs of people around her. But when she opened her eyes, the familiar brown waves were gone. _Shit_ , she thought, frantically pushing through the densely packed bodies, looking for a glimpse of the girl. As she finally pulled herself out of the people and into the cold air of the night, (wait no, it was morning now,) she found her, stepping into an unfamiliar car.

“Hey babe,” she called, walking towards the pair. “You ready to go yet?”

The man whipped sharply around, not letting go of Emily’s wrist.

“Who are you?” he hissed.

“Her girlfriend,” she replied coldly, not missing a beat. “Who are you?”

He looked between the two of them, disbelievingly.

“Let go of her.” she instructed, reaching them.

“No,” he grinned.

_ Oh well, it was worth a try playing the girlfriend card. _

She slid in behind him, pressing one of her blades to his neck.

“Do I need to ask you again?” she whispered in his ear.

She felt his body stiffen against hers, and the reluctant dropping of his hand.

“That’s what I thought.”

Pulling her out of the car, she wobbled a little as the skyscraper that was Emily leaned on her.

“Leave.” she told the man. He quickly drove off without further complaints.

“C’mon let’s get you home you dumbass.”

Being short had always been a teasing point for the Bellas, especially with Emily, but right now it was doing wonders for her. She could easily fit under her arms, and walk the taller girl around without breaking her back.

“You’re preeeetyyy,” slurred the drunk girl suddenly.

Beca smiled at her antics.

“You’re not so bad yourself, now where are your keys?” she replied, reaching the doorstep.

“Keeeeyyss...”

“Oh my god, you are the worst.”

Patting her down, Beca found the keys in her jacket pocket, and unlocked the door, shooing the girl in. 

Emily collapsed forward, tripping on the doorframe, and pushing the two of the into the hallway, a stumbling mess of limbs. Which left Beca backed up against the wall. 

“Uh,” Beca cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“You’re pretty...” Emily said again, her face inches from her own.

Beca thought all the Bellas were pretty. But with Emily’s face so close, she noted her long her eyelashes were ridiculously long on top of her expressive eyes. How even her cheap hallway lights framed her face so well, giving her a ethereal glow. How her lips were seemed so soft, and how it would feel to have them on her own, their bodies pressed together... _Whoa what the fuck dude. What was that?_

Emily, completely oblivious to the train of thoughts running errant in Beca’s mind, continued to stare at her with intensity. Beca felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, but she couldn’t run. She swore she could feel Emily’s breath ghosting her lips, her stare seeming to pry at the depths of her mind. Her face inched closer, and Beca, heart beating loudly in her chest, fluttered her eyes shut. And then she felt a finger prodding at her cheek. Eyes shooting open, she found Emily making a face of concentration, tongue sticking out, as she poked at the different parts of her face.

“Pretty cute,” she mused to herself. “So small.”

She yanked the cap off of Beca’s head and pushed it haphazardly on her own. Then abruptly stepping away, Emily wandered into the kitchen.

“I want soup,” she announced.

Beca let out a loud scoff. _What was she thinking? This was Emily we were talking about. Sweet, innocent, too pure for the world Emily, who-_

“Ahhh!” came the voice from the kitchen.

Beca headed into the kitchen to find Emily collapsed on the floor, half sobbing over a box of spilled Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“What are you doing there Em?” she asked, biting back a grin.

Emily turned to look at her, actual tears pooling in her eyes.

“I wanted soup,” she moaned sadly.

Beca raised her eyebrows at this. “Okay, first of all, I don’t care if you’re drunk Legacy, but cereal is not a soup. And second of all, you can make soup in the morning. Let’s get you to bed.”

Beca pulled the heartbroken girl away from the cereal murder scene up to her bedroom, making note to tease her about it in the morning. 

The moment they stepped into the room, the younger girl proceeded to collapse on the floor. 

“Don’t you wanna change into pyjamas and actually sleep on that very nice bed you have there?” Beca asked.

“Pyjamas!” squealed Emily, visibly perking up from her position on the floor. “I want the cat ones.”

Rummaging through the drawers, Beca procured a set of cat pyjamas from amongst the other animal pyjamas and tossed them at the half asleep girl, who immediately jumped up and started stripping off her dress.

“Wha- Em-“ blushed Beca furiously, turning around.

Fiddling with the zip of her jacket, she tried to calm herself down. Sure, this whole night was a little weird, but it was just Emily. She was a Bella, and they had always had no sense of personal space.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Emily smiling cutely at her, her tousled from pulling her top on. _Wait, cute?_

“I’m going to sleep now,” she declared.

“Yeah you do that. Goodni- whooaa”

Quite literally lifted off her feet, Emily tucked Beca in her bed like a doll, before sliding in on the other side, and tangling her arms around her waist. 

Not having the heart to tell the already asleep girl that this was possibly the most uncomfortable position ever, due to all manner of equipment in her jacket jutting into her sides, she resigned to the fact that she would just have to deal with it, and tried to sleep.

But she couldn’t. She had crowded into a 5 person tent with all the Bellas before, and it certainly wasn’t the first time she had let Emily snuggle with her. But this time, it was different. Because every time Emily shifted beside her, she felt jolts shoot up her arm. Every time she turned her head, Emily’s would be next to her, a content expression on her face. Every time she tried to leave, she would be reminded of Emily’s arms wrapped loosely around her, holding their bodies together. She could feel the heat radiating off her.

Beca could hear her brain yelling at her, through a Stacie-like figment of her imagination. _Oooh, someone has a crush!_ She could practically see the wiggling of her eyebrows at her. _Shut up_ , she wanted to tell her. Sure, Emily was her favourite Bella. (She would never tell Chloe that though.) But that was because the rest of them were crazy. She was always so upbeat about everything, and even Amy’s comments wouldn’t stop her. (Although she did tell the Australian off when Emily wasn’t around.) She was so kind and helpful, always ready to listen to her mini rants. Yes, she always let Emily drag her to watch some dumb movie or TV show, but how could you say no? It would be like kicking a puppy. But she always shared so snacks so it was okay. She liked the way Emily always made sure she was comfortable before hugging her (except for when she was too excited, but she always apologised after), and the way her hugs were always the best because they just seemed to fit together. She liked the way she was so talented, but was always so shy about sharing her music. She liked the way she was so clumsy in an endearing way, but when she performed, she transformed into a literal goddess. _Fuck. She had a crush on Emily Junk._


	7. Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost motivation for this because I couldn’t figure out how I wanted this to go, but thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and comments. This chapter is not amazing, but hope you stick around, ‘cause I have some ideas for how this plays out now. (Also minor edits were made to previous chapters, as usual.) :)

Emily woke the next day in her own bed,not quite sure how she got there. Her head throbbing, she noticed her dress from last night was draped over a chair, and looking down, she was wearing her favourite cat pyjamas. Then she saw the familiar jacket tossed next to the dress.

Running downstairs with a sudden burst of energy, she came to a skidding halt in the kitchen, in front of an unfamiliar blonde. Or maybe not so unfamiliar.

“Morning Em,” greeted Beca, not lifting her eyes from the pan.

Emily tried to piece together everything. Beca in her kitchen, wearing her “Kiss the Chef” apron. An spilled box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch on the floor. Blonde.

Finally looking over, Beca laughed at the confusion on the taller girl’s face. 

“Yeah you tried to make soup last night and then started crying over your cereal when you spilled it. Don’t get me wrong, it was hilarious, but I had to drag you away from this murder scene before you started hosting an actual funeral.”

A light blush crept up Emily’s cheeks. Of course she had made a fool of herself. And then to make things worse;

“Why are you blonde?” she blurted out.

“What a wonderful way to greet the person who singlehandedly saved your butt again,” Beca drawled. “But I’ll answer. After that whole dinner fiasco, we didn’t want anyone to recognise me accidentally, so I figured blonde was the way to go.”

“Well it looks good,” Emily said quietly, trying to figure out why she needed saving again.

“Why thank you,” Beca responded jokingly.

The exhaustion finally catching up to her, Emily dragged herself over the the counter and plonked herself down.

“Do you want pancakes? They’re blueberry and I know they’re your favourite.”, said Beca, sliding over a plate of what she was preparing.

Emily’s stomach gave a well timed grumble.

“Go on, I know you want them.”

Unable to resist the delicious waft coming from the pancakes, she dug in.

“Anyway, I checked your pantry this morning and it was basically empty, so I went out and grabbed some stuff to make these, and I stocked up for you as well. Don’t worry, I got loads of double-stuffed Oreos.”

“Oh thanks. You didn’t have to do that though... I’ve been nothing but a thorn in your side these last couple months.”, Emily said, mouth half full.

“No no, I wanted to.”

Emily didn’t know how to respond.

“Anyway, don’t you usually leave for work in 15 minutes?”

“Ohhhh gosh,” cried Emily dashing to get ready, leaving the cutlery with a clatter. “I’m gonna be so late.”

But before she went up the stairs, she whipped around.

“Are you free tonight?” Emily asked tentatively.

“Depends who’s asking,” replied Beca with an easy smirk.

“Do you, wanna grab dinner?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Now go get changed, aren’t you late?”

“Oh right,”

Emily continued her dash to the bedroom.

“You’re paying,” Beca called from behind her.

“Yeah okay whatever,” she replied, in too much of a hurry to process what was just said.

But when she did, she halted again. 

“What? No I’m not.”

“Nuh uh, you already agreed Legacy, you can’t go backing out like that,” Beca teased. “But seriously, you’re gonna be so late.”

“I hate you,” Emily yelled as she dug through her drawers.

“No you don’t,” came the response.

“No I don’t,” Emily whispered to herself.


	8. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this whole work becoming a disaster? Yes. Anyway thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! :)

At 7pm sharp, Emily returned home to one blonde Beca lounging on her couch. She wasn’t sure how she had managed to get back before her, and into her house for that matter, but she knew better than to ask.

“Soooo, dinner?” Beca asked, looking up from her phone.

“Since I’m paying, I get to decide. And I was gonna take you to the nice restaurant down the road, but I got Hawaiian pizza instead!” Emily grinned in return.

“You sneaky little... You know I hate Hawaiian.”

“Yep!”

Sighing, Beca slumped into the couch.

“Aww don’t be grumpy Becs.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Emily replied cheerfully.

“I’m never talking to you again.”

The couch shifted as Emily sat herself down next to a sulking Beca.

“Oh well that’s a shame, I guess I’ll just have to eat this pizza AND this Taco Bell all by myself.”

“Taco Bell?” The shorter girl whipped around.

“Oh? I thought you weren’t talking to me?”

“Yeah but that was before Taco Bell.”

“Nuh uh, you can’t go backing out like that” Emily teased playfully, referencing their words from that morning.

“C’mon dude, you’re my favourite Bella.”

Opening the bag a little, Emily took a dramatic whiff of the food. “Ooooh that smells so good,” she sighed, glancing at Beca out of the corner of her eye. “I can’t wait to eat it.”

Beca looked lost in thought for a moment, before Emily suddenly found herself doubled over, fingers tickling at her sides.

“He- Hey that’s- not- fair!” she managed to choke out between bursts of laughter.

“Why don’t you just give it up then?” Beca smirked down at her.

“Never!” Emily giggled, scrambling further back on the couch, clutching the paper bag. “But I tol- told you- that- in a mo- moment o- of confidence! That’s- cheating!”

“When you’re a spy, you can’t play by the rules. You have to play to win.” Beca smiled cheekily.

Pinning down the squirming mass of limbs, the smaller Bella clambered over, her target just beyond her reach. But even Emily’s height advantage wasn’t enough, and Beca grabbed the paper bag with a whoop of victory. Opening the bag, she sighed in bliss. But then something shifted between her legs. _Oh right._ Now made painfully aware of their compromising position: Beca quite literally straddling Emily, the spy awkwardly scrambled off and took a big bite of her food to cover up her embarrassment. There were a few awkward beats of silence as Emily pushed herself back into a sitting position.

“Sooooo, since I’m your favourite...”

Beca groaned.

“Can we watch that new Netflix movie? I’ve been dying to, but I haven’t had time!”

Beca gave her a half-hearted glare, knowing she would give in.

“Please please pleeeeaaasseee?” “Fine,” she grumbled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Realising her slip, she glanced over at Emily scrolling through Netflix, noticing her flushed face. _No, it was probably just from the tickling_ , she thought. Leaning back, Beca sighed. Her years with the Bellas had certainly made her more receptive to her feelings, but they still sucked. So she decided to do what she did best: deny them. Or tried to. Look, it was hard okay? How could you when Emily was giggling along with some lame joke, and getting all teary-eyed at the breakup? And the movie was boring okay? So what else was she supposed to look at? And it was comfortable there on the couch. In a profession where you had to sleep with one eye open, Emily made her feel safe. (Though admittedly she probably wouldn’t be very helpful in a fight.)

There on the couch, more relaxed than she’d ever been for awhile, Beca felt herself beginning to drift off, the dialogue just becoming white noise. Her focus on the way the TV lights danced across Emily’s face began to blur, becoming tranquil, hypnotising patterns. Then, she felt her head hit something solid. A shoulder. _Fuck fuck fuck what do I do? Maybe I just won’t move, pretend I’m asleep and she won’t say anything._ But Emily just shifted a little bit, and continued to let her rest her head there, her hair tickling Beca’s neck. And there, on the couch, her head resting on Emily, she felt herself fall a bit more for the patient, loving girl next to her, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
